The Next Generation : Part 2
by QueenCaspian10
Summary: This is part 2 to my story The Next Generation. It takes place during Collage and older years. Hope you enjoy. :D R
1. Chapter 1 : Collage : The Battle

**Title – The Next Generation**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing**

**Authors note – This story is part 2 my story. Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 1 – Collage / The Battle**

XXX

Mikki went to collage, She was majoring in the Occult and things of that nature. She started to follow in Giles footsteps in collage. She was getting stronger and so were the vampires. Angel was missing again and it took a giant toll on Mikki. She was starting to act different and everyone was worried for her. Conner was staying with some of Angel's old friends in L.A. and Angel had not been heard from for about four months. Everyone was getting worried. They were looking everywhere for him. Mikki started to doubt his return but still kept hope. After it had been four months she started to move on because she was getting lonely and no one knew she had except one. The one she was going with. She finally confessed her love for him and he loved her too. It was a forbidden relationship but they did not care if Mikki and Buffy could date a vampire over a hundred or more years fifty meant nothing. Mikki was dating someone no one would ever guess. She was dating…Giles. It was not weird for them, She still missed Angel but Giles made up for that. She ended up more like Giles then ever expected. Ever since Angel went missing things changed. Besides dating Giles under the radar she acted different and never wore her hair up without a scarf or something covering her neck. Everyone knew something was up but no one knew what not even Giles. It had been five months and then there was a break through. Whistler had said he heard something about Angel going to another dimension and getting stuck. Something about a little girl and a demon. The a few weeks later Angel was back and Giles and Mikki broke up. Mikki was back with Angel and happier then ever but still acting different. Angel could not even figure it out but he did not mind. He liked the new her. She was more daring and stronger. It was like she was a new person. Her freshman year was different but fun. She finished that year and went on to her second year. It was about the same, Demons, Vampires, the occasional crazy person but other than that the same. It was not until her 20th birthday did everything change. She walked into the library on her birthday only to over hear Giles talking to Angel, Buffy and Spike again. It was just like a few years ago except this time it was a little different.

"I know about last time but there is nothing about Mikki alive after today. It mentions her many times later but differently like she is dead. The only thing it says is that the Judge will be reassembled and Mikki will face him and she will kill him then the vampires will gather and they will kill her. There is nothing after that," Giles said

"You must be reading the signs wrong again," Angel said

"I can't be," Giles said

"What do you mean?" Mikki said

"Mikki you heard?" Giles asked

"Yes but again?" She asked

"I am afraid so," Giles said

"Giles I'm not afraid that much but does it say how?" She asked

"No," He said

"Do you think it will hurt?" She asked starting to cry

"It might but you can beat it," Angel said

"Not this time," She said

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked

"I can't beat it, It is over," She said walking out of the room.

"Mikki," Angel said running after her. The sun was still up so he could not get to her before she made it outside.

She ran to Collage a little upset. When the day was over she knew what she had to do. She left the campus and went to the house for supplies. Xander got her a torpedo launcher and showed her how to use it and she was ready to go. She found the judge at the Bronze that night. She knew what to do and she blew up the judge just like Buffy did years before. Xander came with her along with Anya, Angel, Willow, Buffy, Spike, Oz, Cordy and Giles. She told the others to stay home. They cleaned up the judge and burned most of him and buried the rest. Mikki said goodbye to Angel and went into battle with the vampires. It was not long before she started to loose. She was being overpowered and then everyone started to show up to help. There was about a hundreds vampires left when one grabbed Mikki.

"STOP!" He yelled

"You stake another vampire and the slayer dies," He said. Mikki had a sword and another vampire pointed it to her stomach.

"Everyone stop," Angel said

"Good," The vampire said

"Let her go," Angel said

"Let me think about that for a second, NO," He said and the other vampire plunged the sword through Mikki's stomach and she fell to the floor.

"MIKKI!" Angel yelled running towards her killing all the vampires in his way an then they retreated but no one chased them. Everyone ran to Mikki again.

"Angel, you know what you have to do," Buffy said

"I can't do that," Angel said

"Do what?" Josh asked

"Mikki told me that if she were about to die to have Angel turn her into a vampire, It is the only way," Buffy said

"Angel you have to," Spike said

"It will ruin her life," Angel said

"It's a little to late for that, Just do it," Spike said

"No," Angel said and Mikki looked into his eyes and then she was gone. Angel started to cry. At that moment he was not like a vampire he was almost, Human. He lifted Mikki up and carried her all the way home. It was over. The vampires had won.

XXX

When they arrived to the house Angel put Mikki down on the bed and sat there for a minute looking at her body. He could not bare it any longer he just walked out and the only person left in the room after that was Giles. He sat there for a minute looking at Mikki then he decided to leave. Right when he walked out something strange happened. Giles closed the door and the a light flashed in the room and Mikki's hand moved. Something brought her back again.

XXX

To Be Continued…

Hope you enjoyed. Please review. Thanks. :D


	2. Chapter 2 : The Promise:The Ressurection

**Title – The Next Generation**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing**

**Chapter 2 – The Promise / The Resurrection**

XXX – Inside Mikki's head.

"Mikayla," Some one said to her

"Yes, Where am I?" She asked standing up and holding her head

"You are dead," The person said smiling.

"I'm what?" She asked

"I want you to listen, you are greatly needed and you were not supposed to die. It was written that you would survive but things change. I will bring you back to life for a cost. You must continue fighting no matter what and you must learn that it is not a job and that if you die you will return stronger and stronger every time," the man said

"So, I die and I come back every time?" She asked smiling.

"Yes, but there is only one little flaw. Until you die ten more times, if you take your own life you will not be resurrected. You cannot kill yourself until you have died ten times," He said

"You said what now?" She asked she had no really understood a word of that.

"You kill yourself you are dead forever. You don't you will be brought back," He said more clearly.

"Okay, so can I go now?" She asked.

"Yes you may go but remember, Keep fighting and be careful," He said and then he was gone and Mikki was back.

XXX – In reality.

"Mikki?" Angel asked when Mikki walked into the entrance hall.

"Yes," She said as Angel ran to her and picked her up and kissed her. He was so happy she was alive.

"But how?" He asked still kissing her.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," She said smiling and everyone else ran to her and hugged her.

"Mikki we are so glad that you are back," Buffy said as the girls hugged.

"Let's get to work," Mikki said smiling as everyone gathered around the table and started to talk about what their next move would be.

XXX

To Be Continued…

Hope you enjoyed. Please review. Thanks. :D


	3. Chapter 3 : Angel's Suprise

**Title – The Next Generation**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing**

**Chapter 3 – Angel's surprise**

XXX

Mikki woke up with Angel the next day and everything was quiet. No vampires anywhere so everyone decided to take a little break. Angel and Mikki were talking with Spike and Buffy and then Angel called for everyone's attention.

"Everyone I would like you all to hear this. Mikki we have known eachother for a while and you are the first girl I would every ask this to," He started and Mikki looked like she was about to cry.

"Mikki will you marry me?" He asked and she jumped into his arms.

"Yes," She said kissing him and crying a the same time. She was so happy.

XXX

To Be Continued…

Hope you enjoyed. Please review. Thanks. :D


	4. Chapter 4 : The Wedding : Darla

**Title – The Next Generation**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing**

**Chapter 4 – The Wedding / Darla**

XXX

A few months later when everything died down a little Mikki and Angel were getting ready to have their wedding. Giles would walk Mikki down the isle and Willow would marry them because a Wiccan was able to perform mystical marriages. The wedding was at eleven on Halloween. They had it on that date because it was normally the quietest night of the year so it was perfect. They wedding lasted a few hours and then instead of a honeymoon since they were so busy fighting they decided to just take a day off and relax with Conner, Angel's son.

XXX

"This has been perfect," Mikki said to Angel when they were getting up to return to their work.

"It sure has, and I am so glad that Willow found that spell," Angel said

"Me to," She said kissing Angel then walking out of the room.

XXX

Angel and Mikki were just getting back from a fight when Mikki fell to the floor. She had been feeling weird all day and Willow decided to find out what was wrong. Willow and Mikki were alone in a room for a while and then Mikki came out with Willow as happy as could be.

"Angel I am so glad Willow performed that spell to make it possible to have kids," She said to him hugging him but he was still in shock.

"Mikki are you?" He asked

"Yes, I'm Pregnant," She said kissing him and he was so happy.

"Now if I am right Mystical pregnancies are usually only about a month long so you will be better in no time," Willow said smiling at the two.

"Yay," Mikki said kissing Angel and then looking over to everyone else who was so happy for them.

XXX – A Month Later

"AHHHH," Mikki yelled. She had finally given birth to a baby girl. It was unclear if she was human or not until Willow checked it out and she was human with the immortality of a vampire.

"What do you want to name her?" Buffy asked Mikki. Willow performed the spell for the birth so only Willow, Buffy and Angel were in the room.

"We talked about it and we want to name her Darla because thanks to Darla no matter how evil she was she created Angel and she is the reason I was able to meet him," Mikki said looking down at her baby girl.

"Darla it is," Willow said and then she and Buffy left to room and Angel and Mikki were alone with their little girl.

XXX

To Be Continued…

Hope you enjoyed. Please review. Thanks. :D


	5. Chapter 5 : Rupert

**Title – The Next Generation**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing**

**Chapter 5 – Rupert**

XXX

It had been almost six months and everything was going alright. Mikki had not died again, the gang was doing great and Angel was as happy as could be with Conner and Darla.

"Angel, Angel, Great news," Mikki yelled as she ran to him one night.

"What is it?" He asked her as she jumped up and hugged him.

"I'm Pregnant again," She said smiling and kissing him.

"Thanks great, when?" He asked

"Three weeks," She said smiling and kissing him even more.

XXX – Three weeks later

"It's a boy," Willow said holding the baby.

"What are you going to name him?" Buffy asked Mikki as Willow handed Mikki her son.

"We were thinking of naming him Rupert after Giles because he has aught me so much and he is like my father," Mikki said

"That's a wonderful idea," Buffy said as she and Willow walked out of the room to tell everyone and Angel and Mikki were holding their son. Who was like his sister, Human with the vampire immortality.

XXX

To Be Continued…

Hope you enjoyed. Sorry it was so short. Please review. Thanks. :D


	6. Chapter 6 : 24

**Title – The Next Generation**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing**

**Chapter 6 – 24**

XXX

Mikki had just turned 24 and everyone was getting back to work. The gang was going on the hunt every night for vampires and things were getting more dangerous everyday. The numbers were increasing and it was no longer safe for Conner, Darla and Rupert to stay. Angel and Mikki decided to get the kids to safety so Angel took them up north a little to the mountains to be safe. It was only for a while and they would return soon. Mikki missed them a lot and wished they would return soon. It had been about a month since they left and things took a turn for the worst. Things got bad enough hats Mikki's one worst fear came to pass. She woke up one morning and walked up the steps. She was talking to Giles, Buffy, Spike, Dawn, Willow, Xander and Anya about what to do next while the others were on the hunt. Giles never told Mikki that Josh, Jimmy and Brittany went to pick up some people for their safety and when Mikki would find out she would not be very happy.

XXX

"Alright so what now I mean," Mikki was saying but then she stopped. Giles knew that they were here and Mikki knew it too.

"I was wondering when things would get dangerous enough for you to be brought here," She said smiling and looking slightly over her shoulder. "Now get out," She said looking back to Giles.

"You know the deal you have no choice," He said to her.

"Fine you can stay but stay out of my face and no one gets hurt," Mikki said in a treating voice.

"Ah hem," Giles said trying to get her to be a little nicer.

"Sorry, now. Um, Hello," She said turning around to face them. There were about 26 people standing in front of her not including the three that brought them.

"The last time I saw you it was six kids and a different guy," Mikki said to the woman.

"Mikayla is that you?" She asked Mikki and Mikki just laughed.

"Duh it's me, wow so you got married again," She said smiling and looking at each person in front of her.

"Yes I did and is that anyway to speak to your mother," The woman said

"Your not my mother anymore, If I recall I left years ago and I don't recall ever considering you my mother after that day, I mean you did say and I quote, "If you take one step out that door don't ever think of coming back," and I walked out so I took your advice and never came back," Mikki said smiling.

"Well, I thought you would come back," Her mother said

"Well didn't and I have and entire new life her and I am happier then ever," Mikki said smiling and before her mother could say anything the phone rang.

XXX – On the phone

"Hello," Mikki said

"Hi Mikki," The man said on the other end.

"Angel, Is that you?" She asked

"Yeah, honey it's me and guess what?" He said

"What?" She asked anxious to know what he was going to say

"We're coming home, we will be there by midnight," he said cheerfully.

"That's great I can't wait to see all of you I missed you so much,"

"We missed you too, we love you," He said

"I love you all too, See you soon," She said and then hung up.

XXX

"Who was that?" her mother asked

"Angel," She said smiling

"Angel?" Her mother asked you mean that man you killed for some reason that we don't know," her mother said

"That's the one, He is alive and he will be here by midnight," She said smiling and running out of the room and when she came back she was dressed and ready to greet Angel.

"Wow, Mikki you look, Wow," Josh said he was lost for words.

"I know," She said as she smiled and walked over to her mother.

"So are you going to introduce us?" Mikki asked

"Yes, um this is my new husband Steve and his eighteen kids," Her mother said

"Eighteen wow," Mikki said

"Well from his first and second wife," her mother said.

"Ah,"

"And you already know these guys, but I will just tell you all of their names. You have I will go oldest to youngest, William, Christina, Dylan, Phoebe, Katie, John, Kiki, Lao, Marcus, Hannah, Naomi, Otter, Eli, Marissa, Bella, Emma, Ethan and Aldo, Those are Steve's kids and then you remember, Shane, Tory, Cory, Charlotte, Nick and Miley," Her mother said as she motioned to each of the kids and then Mikki just looked at them smiled and then turned around and walked away. She came back a moment later and sat down.

"Wow, you really have been busy," Mikki said as she laughed and then they all sat down as Mikki explained everything and surprisingly her mother listened without an interruption. By the time she was done explaining and answering questions it was almost midnight and Angel would be home any minute.

"He's here," Miki said standing up just as the door opened and Angel walked in. Mikki ran to him and kissed him. She was so glad he was home.

"Conner, Darla, Rupert," Mikki said as she hugged each of them.

"Ah hem," Her mother said trying to get Mikki's attention.

"Oh sorry this is my mother, Mom this is Angel, my husband," Mikki said as Angel pulled her closer to him and kissed her head.

"Husband?" Her mother asked

"Yep and this is his son Conner, and our two kids, Darla and Rupert," Mikki said smiling at her mother and looking at her kids.

"Well it is nice to meet you," Her mother said walking up to he kids but they backed away.

"What did I do?" Her mother asked

"Nothing they just don't trust anyone they don't know, they got that from us," Angel said smiling as Mikki laughed.

"Oh, well I will give it time," Her mother said smiling as she walked back to her family.

"Well It is getting late and we are very tired so Gretchen can show you your rooms and we will go to bed, Good night," Mikki said as she Angel, and everyone else either walked downstairs or upstairs.

XXX

To Be continued…

Hope you enjoyed. Please review. Thanks. :D


	7. Chapter 7 : The Beginning of the End

**Title – The Next Generation**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing**

**Chapter 7 – The beginning of the end**

XXX

It had been a month since Mikki's mother and her family showed up and things were getting worse. One night though they started to get as bad as they could. She got knocked out in a fight that day and still had a very bad head ache. She was out cold for about two hours and was just waking up when she heard a scream.

"AHH," Mikki heard a scream from upstairs and ran to see what it was.

"Brittany, Josh, Jimmy," Mikki yelled as her three friends fell to the floor.

"This is just the beginning," A Man said and the vanished. Miki ran to her friends. They were dead and she started to cry. The next day Mikki was in the entrance hall when hat same man showed up again. Everyone was with her and saw him. He grabbed Dawn and Willow and killed them before anyone could do any thing. With in the next few days in front of everyone the same man Killed Anya, Xander, Gretchen, Jamie, Samantha, Sarah, Mark, Chantel, Thomas Dan and Alex, all of her former class mates were dead along with most of the gang. It was getting serious it was like he stopped then from moving and killed everyone Miki loved. It was only a matter of time before he killed her family and the rest of the gang.

"We need to be careful," Angel said to everyone that was left.

"What about Mikki?" Buffy asked

"I don't know, we will go on the hunt tonight and we will find this guy and kill him," Angel said Mikki was not in the conversation she was sitting in a corner crying she could not take this loss much longer.

XXX – That night

"Mikki are you sure you were alright?" Angel asked when they were walking back from the hunt.

"Yeah I'm fine," She said as he hugged her and they walked into the house. That man was there again and Mikki ran to him with her sword she had just picked up and stopped her by grabbing Buffy, Spike and Giles.

"I told you that this is only the beginning," He said and when he let go they fell to the floor all dead. He did something to them that killed them and she could not stop him. She was starting to loose it. Then the worst thing happened a week later. The man showed up again and did the worst he had a few men with him this time who grabbed Mikki and Angel and he grabbed Conner, Darla and Rupert and killed them right in front of Mikki and Angel. The he grabbed Angel.

"Look I know that this is hard for you but I an doing you a favor, when I am done you will have nothing you care about left and I win," He said as instead of doing what he normally did hen he killed someone he grabbed Mikki's sword and Decapitated Angel right in front of Mikki.

"NOOOOOOO!" She yelled this was too much for her. She could not take it any longer. She broke free and tried to kill the man but it was impossible. He disappeared and Mikki fell on her knees and started to cry. Her mother and her family was all she had left. He would probably go after them next but she could not do anything about it.

"Mikki, are you alright?" Her mother asked

"Are you insane, No I am not alright I can't take it anymore," Mikki said and then something happened. From then on Mikki was not all there she was going mad without anyone. It was more then she could bear.

XXX

To Be Continued…

Hope you enjoyed. Please review. Thanks. :D


	8. Chapter 8 :The nightmares:Trying to Help

**Title – The Next Generation**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing**

**Chapter 8 – The nightmares / Trying to help**

XXX – inside Mikki's nightmares

Mikki saw all the death flash before her eyes. She saw everyone die, and scream for help. She was stuck and could not get out. She remembered them and saw them every night. Her nightmares were haunted by memories of her friends and family.

XXX

Mikki was going insane. It got so bad that her mother locked her in her room so she was safe. Mikki cried herself to sleep every night and had the same nightmares haunting her. Her mother came into her room one night to make sure she was alright and she decided to take Mikki to get some fresh air. Mikki was not the same, She would never be. She heard everyone's voices in her head every day and it was driving her away from her sanity every minute. She tried so many times to kill herself to get rid of the pain. She could not take it. Everything was gone.

XXX – In a higher place – Mikki's guardian angel

"Sir, you have to do something, I can't watch her like this, She needs everything back, Give her another chance," The same man that promised Mikki that she would no longer die said to this man dressed in all white and not smiling.

"I can not do that," The other man said

"You have to I have never lost one like this before and I don't want her to be the first, you have to help her," He said he was on his knees begging now.

"I will but I can not return her sanity it is not possible, if I return everyone I can not guarantee she will return to normal because she will never be but I can return them but only when it gets to a certain point and that has not happened yet," The man said

"What is that point when she kills herself successfully?" He asked

"When she gets close to it," He said smiling and motioning for the other man to come closer as he gave him a seat by his side.

"You deserve this seat, no guardian angel has gone through this much to protect someone and I am proud of you have a seat, we will watch her and at just the right moment I will have the council return things to normal like I said before," He said.

"Thank you sir, lets just hope things don't get too much worse," He said as he took his seat and from above he saw Miki she was in her room in a corner crying and shaking like crazy she had gone completely mad and it was only a matter of time before the spell would be able to be cast. They watched Mikki for a few more days and then it got to the point of suicide. Her guardian angel saw Mikki she was trying to kill herself again and this time she almost succeeded when the grand master nodded and the spell ceremony would be cast and things would go back to normal or at least almost.

"There you go," The grand master said as time froze and everyone was back on the earth, alive and outside Mikki's room.

"Good luck kid," Mikki's guardian angel said and the disappeared to get a closer look.

XXX – Back on earth.

"Angel, all of you, your alive," Mikki's mother said hugging Angel.

"Yeah we are, wait where is Mikki?" Angel asked

"Well, when she saw all of you get killed she well, you might want to sit down," Mikki's mother said as they all sat down.

"is she dead?" Buffy asked

"No she is not dead, but when she watched all of you die it was too much for her and she went insane," Her mother's husband said.

"What?" Angel asked

"Where is she?" Giles asked

"She's in that room," Mikki's mother said pointing to the door right next to them and Angel walked over to it.

"You might not want to do that," her mother said

"I have to see her,"

"It might be too hard for you," Her mother said.

"It will be had not to," He said as he opened the door to see Mikki in the corner her eyes wide open but no breath, then there was a flash and Mikki blinked and coughed. She was alive. Her guardian angel brought her back one last time and hopefully she would regain her sanity. If that was possible.

"Angel, no it's not you you're not real, Ah" She said as she grabbed her head. She was truly changed.

"It's me baby, I'm here," Angel said pulling her into his arms, She was shaking like crazy and he just held her as everyone else walked into the room to see her. A lot of them were crying, no one liked to see her like that and there was nothing that could be done. Mikki was not looking at anyone but Angel as he held her and would not let go she did not hug him back she just sat with her knees up and her arms wrapped around them shaking. She had been shaking almost non stop for a long time. Angel kept just kissing her head as she just sat there. After a half hour he let her go and walked out of the room. She still sat there shaking and crying. She was holding her head and crying. She still heard the voices in her head and could not get them out but her nightmares were starting to cease which was a good sign.

XXX

"That's Mikki?" Josh asked Mikki's mother

"Yes, She had gone insane, every minute you were gone her sanity slipped away more and more until it got to a point where she tried to kill herself and she did that a few times. So she is no longer the Mikki you knew she has changed and will probably never be the same," Her mother said as she started to cry. It was hard for everyone to accept Mikki's condition.

"There is a way for her to regain her sanity," Someone said from behind them.

"Who are you?" Angel asked

"I am Ralph, Mikki's guardian angel, I have been watching over her for a long time and she needs a lot of help. Willow you might be the only one to regain enough of her sanity so she won't kill herself and she will be able to gain the rest with the help of Angel, he is the reason she lost it in the first place, No offence," Ralph said looking to Angel and then to Willow.

"What do we do?" Willow asked him.

"Here is the spell. It will help her regain most of her sanity but the rest will be hard and with a lot of work she will get most of it back but I will not guarantee that she will be the same," He said handing Willow a piece of paper and then walking over to the room where Mikki was.

"What are you doing?" Buffy asked him as he started to open the door.

"I can get enough of her sanity back for her to be able to be at least a little normal for now. I just have to talk to her, The spell will take a month to prepare and perform so I need her to be able to not kill herself, if that makes any sense," He said smiling and looking to Angel who was holding Darla in his arms and Buffy was holding Rupert in her harm.

"Do what you must, I need her back," Angel said.

"Right now, She needs all of you," He said as he walked into the room and everyone watched as he walked over to Mikki and sat in front of her.

"Mikayla?" He asked to see if she knew who she was but there was no answer.

"Mikayla, I am Ralph and I am here to help you," He said as he took her hand and she looked up at him. She was different then ever before, she was pale and her eyes looked empty.

"If you can just look me in the eyes I can help you," He said as he looked into her empty teary eyes and a light flashed in her eyes and around the room. Then Ralph was gone. Back to a higher place.

"Mikki?" Angel asked handing Darla to Spike who took her and held her in his arms.

"Angel?" She asked

"Do you know who you are?" He asked

"I don't know," She said looking at him. She had a little more color in her face and her eyes were a little less empty. She was still shaking like crazy and she could not stay still. She was still very far from sanity but she did have a little more memory of who she used to be or at least who she knew when she was not insane.

XXX

To Be Continued…

Hope you enjoyed. Please review. Thanks. :D


	9. Chapter 9 : Regaining Sanity

**Title – The Next Generation**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing**

**Chapter 9 – Regaining Sanity**

XXX

Mikki was still far from sanity and it was hard for anyone to bear. It had been a month and the spell was almost ready. Willow was getting ready for the spell but they had to do it when Mikki was sleeping so it would work. Then Willow got ready everything was set and they started. They needed the closest people to her so Angel, Buffy, Spike, Josh, Brittany and Giles were in the room and the ceremony began. It took about an hour then they were finished. They had to wait for Mikki to wake to see if it worked so they waited. It did not take long she woke up about a half hour later. She was no longer shaking or crying. She was almost normal. She sat up and walked out of the room. She walked fine and she looked better then ever. She was very jumpy but that might fade in time.

"Mikki?" Angel asked when she walked into the kitchen

"Angel," She said as she ran to him and hugged him. Mikki was back.

"Mikki we are so glad your back," Buffy said hugging her.

"Where did I go?" Mikki asked confused.

"Nowhere," Spike said.

"Insane," Gretchen confirmed and everyone shot Gretchen a mean look.

"What?" Mikki asked looking to Angel.

"It's a long story," He said and he just pulled Mikki towards him and hugged her without letting go.

XXX

To Be Continued…

Hope you enjoyed. Sorry it was so short. Please review. :D


	10. Chapter 10 : Recovering

**Title – The Next Generation**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing**

**Chapter 10 – Recovering**

XXX

Mikki was getting better every day and Ralph showed up every once and a while to help. Nothing was really going to bad for a while. Buffy called Faith to help until Mikki was able to again. It was really hard on Angel though. He did not like to see Mikki the way she was. She reminded him of Dru except for the evil part. It was hard to bear. Giles was helping to take care of Mikki and Anya and Xander took Conner, Darla and Rupert away until Mikki was good enough for them to be around. It was a nightmare for Mikki though. She felt like she had been gone forever and she never really came back. She still was not completely sane and she still had her moments. Angel would hold her whenever she had them. She was starting to think that maybe she should have died along time ago because her pain now was worse then ever before.

XXX

To Be Continued…

Hope you enjoyed. Sorry it was really short. Please review. Thanks. :D


	11. Chapter 11 : Just a Dream

**Title – The Next Generation**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing**

**Chapter 11 – Just a Dream**

XXX

Angel woke up next to Mikki on the couch one night and Miki looked like she had cried herself to sleep again. She was still not sane she would never be the same.

"Mikki, are you alright?" Angel asked as he woke Mikki up.

"Uh Huh," She said she looked really worn out and she was shaking again.

"Come here," He said as she lay down on his chest and he held her again. Then everything started to disappear and something happened.

XXX

"Mikki, Mikki?" She heard someone say as she opened her eyes.

"Where am I?" She asked as she sat up.

"Your in the hospital you got hit your head you have been in a coma for a month," Buffy said as she went to get a doctor.

"Mikki you're alright," Angel said as he walked over to her and hugged her.

"What, Wait you guys are alive, Did I go insane and try to kill my self?" She asked

"No you have been here for a month, we are so glad that you woke up," Spike said walking into the room. Followed by Buffy and a doctor.

"Ah, Mikayla Kimberly White, it is a miracle that you are awake. Have any dreams?" The doctor asked as he looked at her chart.

"Yeah, it was no dream," She said as he looked at Angel and squeezed his hand. It had all been a dream.

"What was it about it might explain why you were asleep for so long," The doctor said smiling as he took a seat besides her bed as the gang walked in followed by her family as she started to talk then stopped when she saw the doctors name tag 'Doctor Ralph Guardian' then she looked back to Angel and began.

"It was really weird, there was this guy and he killed everyone except my mother and her family he decapitated Angel right I front of me and after that I went insane. Mom locked me in a room and I tried to kill my self several times. Every day my mom said was slipping farther away from my sanity and then something happened and everyone was back to life then Angel came in and I was in the corner crying and shaking and he hugged me then he walked out and this man came in his name was Ralph and he said he restored some of my sanity and then Willow performed a spell to restore more of it then Anya and Xander took our kids away until I got better and then I was getting a lot better and I was getting more sane every day and then I woke up next to Angel then something happened and I woke up," She said and looked at everyone and then Angel just hugged her.

"Well that explains it. When you were sleeping in your dream when you were slipping into insanity you were actually slipping deeper into unconsciousness and when you were getting your sanity back you became conscious again," The doctor said smiling and then he looked at the others. "Mikayla needs her rest now," He said looking to everyone as they started to leave.

"She just slept for a month," Angel said still holding her hand.

"I know but it has been a rough month she must have a normal rest. You can see her tomorrow," He said motioning for everyone to get out.

"I love you see you tomorrow," Angel said as he kissed her forehead and left the room. The doctor was the only one left in the room as Mikki fell asleep immediately.

"Congratulations Kid," He said as he closed her door and disappeared. Doctor Ralph was Mikki's guardian Angel.

XXX

To Be Continued…

Hope you enjoyed. Please review. Thanks. :D


	12. Chapter 12 : Ralph'a Miricle

**Title – The Next Generation**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing**

**Chapter 12 – Ralph's Miracle**

XXX – Before Mikki woke up – A Higher place

"Ralph you have served me well for the past thousand years, I am allowing you to do what ever you want with Mikayla, you may change anything about her that you want, make her who she was meant to be," He said and disappeared.

"Make her who she was meant to be, Hm, I know, Mikki everything that happened will change. When you hit your head you went into a coma and nothing bad ever happened, you never went insane and your friends and family never died. You are back to where you are supposed to be, no one will remember a thing except you but you will think it was a dream, Congratulations," He said and then everything changed and Mikki woke up.

XXX

To Be Continued…

Hope you enjoyed. Sorry it was so short. Please review. Thanks. :D


	13. Chapter 13 : Back Home

**Title – The Next Generation**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing**

**Chapter 13 – Back home**

XXX

Mikki came back home a few days later and everyone was happy to see her again but she was not the same. The dram she had felt so real to her. Little did she know that it was real and that Ralph did not want her to be like that so he changed it and he hoped that she would never find out the truth.

"Miki I am so glad that you are alright," Her mother said hugging her.

"Uh, Thanks," She said sitting down next to Angel.

"How do you feel?" Giles asked her sitting down across from her.

"Pretty good, A little weird but pretty good," She said smiling.

"That is good, I have called an old friend to take your place until you are ready. She is a former slayer," Giles said as the door opened.

"Faith!" Buffy said as the two girls hugged and Faith walked over to Mikki.

"Hey kid," She said smiling

"Kid?" Mikki asked

"Yeah, you are still a slayer therefore still a kid to me," She said smiling as she sat down next to Giles.

"Well Faith will take over and when you feel you are ready you will take your rightful place as the true slayer," Giles said.

"Okay," She said leaning back on Angel's cheast.

"This should be fun," Faith said smiling and everyone just laughed.

XXX

To Be Continued…

Hope you enjoyed. Sorry it was so short. Please review. Thanks. :D


	14. Chapter 14 : Missing

**Title – The Next Generation**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing**

**Chapter 14 – Missing**

XXX

It had been a week and Miki was feeling a lot better. Just incase something happened Faith was going to stay for a few more weeks jut to make sure everything was alright. Then something happened.

"Hey has anyone seen Anya she was supposed to be back an hour ago?" Xander asked when he walked into the basement.

"No, she said she was going for a walk and she has not come back yet?" Buffy asked

"Yes that is exactly what I am saying," He said walking over to everyone else.

"We don't know where she could be," Willow said looking around a everyone else.

"Will is there a way you can find her?" He asked

"No sorry, I can't," She said walking over to the books just to double check.

"Well I m sure she is fine," Faith said smiling.

"Yeah," Xander said but he was worried she could be anywhere. She could be in danger.

XXX – With Anya

"Let go of me," Anya yelled as someone was pulling her by the arm into this really dark room.

"Anyaka, It is so nice to finally meet you," Someone said. Anya could not see him because he was facing the other way and he would not turn around.

"What do you want?" She asked trying to break free from the man holding her.

"I want you to help me with something, you see there is something I want and I am afraid that the only way I can get it is to wish for it an you are the closest one around who can do that for me," He said still not turning around.

"Sorry to disappoint but I can only grant wishes from depressed girls not ugly self centered demons," She snapped still trying to break the mans hold on her.

"Well then I will find just the person," he said sending two men off into the night to get someone. They came back an hour later with a Girl and Xander.

"Xander," Anya said looking to her husband.

"Anya your alright, well sort of," Xander said and Anya let out a faint chuckle and then looked to the girl that was also brought there. The man pulled her to him and whispered something in her ear. She started to cry and hen he handed her a piece of paper and she read right from it.

"Great Anyaka, I wish that the slayer never became the slayer and that the only one to remember her were the vampires, Giles and you, I also wish that the slayer sees one vampire and then goes insane," The girl said she was still crying.

"I won't," Anya said looking away.

"If you don't your husband dies," He said pulling Xander towards him and getting ready to bite Xander.

"Fine, Your wish is granted," Anya said as she started to cry and Xander was pushed back towards her and they hugged.

XXX - the mansion

"Well, What do we do?" Mikki asked Giles

"I don't know, it is very complicated," he said and then everything froze. There was a flash of light and time started spinning back. In a few seconds Mikki was fourteen again. It was the same night that Angel had told her she was to be the slayer. Then things changed. It started to rain and the game was canceled so Mikki then know as Kim stayed at home in her room and relaxed. She was watching T.V. and everything was the same. No Angel, no vampires and no slayer.

XXX

To Be Continued…

Hope you enjoyed. Please review. Thanks. :D


	15. Chapter 15 : Back in Time

**Title – The Next Generation**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing**

**Chapter 15 – Back in time**

XXX

Mikki was walking home the next night with her friends. They all decided to go to the Bronze and have a little fun and to relax from the week. After Mikki walked home alone when she was stopped by a man.

"Mikayla?" The man asked

"I kinda go by Kim but yes," She said

"You have to believe me, there are vampires that are out to kill you," he said

"Wow, you don't waist time," She said laughing

"You have to listen to me, there is not much time," he said as she started to walk away.

"Sorry but I don't believe in that stuff anymore," she said as she walked past him and he turned around.

"Listen, you are in danger Mikki," He said and she stopped right in her tracks

"What did you just call me?" She asked turning around

"Mikki everyone calls you that, well at least they will, but you won't listen to me" he said smiling

"No one calls me that outside my family, how do you know that and who are you? Why do you know who I am?" She asked confused

"Because somehow, I am from the future, my name is Angel, First I know so much because you told me, we have been married for about four years and you have two kids, you have to believe me," He said grabbing her harm and turning her around to face him. Their faces were about an inch from each other and she looked into his eyes and then pulled away. She started to walk away when Angel said something that surprised her.

"I know something about you that no one else knows," He said as she turned around

"And what might that be?" She asked smiling

"That you are deathly afraid of bugs and you have a scar on the top behind of your right thigh shaped like a crescent moon and you have no idea how you got it, and you have a secret passion for singing and you write your own songs but you are too afraid to tell anyone," he said smiling as she just stared at him.

"How...How did you know all of that?" She asked trying not to get freaked out.

"I told you," he said smiling as she took a step closer to him.

"Prove it," She said as he smiled turned around and Mikki followed him.

"Look," he said pointing to a vampire in the grave yard looking for blood.

"Is that a real vampire?" She asked looking scared

"Yes, take this and go fight it," He said handing her a stake and then right when she turned to go fight it he stopped her.

"Here I want you to have this, It will be your in the future anyway so I thought now would be a good time, turn around," he said as she turned with her back towards him and he put on her cross necklace and she lifted her hair as he hooked it and then she looked at it.

"It is beautiful, Thanks," She said and then she walked away, She fought the vampire and staked it. When she walked back he was gone.

"Angel?" She asked but he was not there so she left and headed home. She got home a few minutes later and walked in and decided to tell her mother and step father about what had just happened.

"You had to be there, It was a real Vampire and there was this guy Angel, He gave me this to kill the vampire and I did it was amazing," She said smiling but her mother and step father looked worried and then they said something that made her wish she had never said anything.

"Mikayla you need help, there is no such thing as vampires, you're coming with us," her mother said pulling her arm and they headed out the door. Mikki's little brothers and sisters watched her get pulled out the door while her aunt took care of them while they were gone.

"Mom, I'm not crazy," She yelled and her mother just frowned.

"Honey you need help," She said as she pulled up to someplace that Miki had not seen before but when she saw the sign on the door she started to cry.

"Mom, you can't do this to me, Mom," she said as her mother pulled her into the building and her step father signed in. A few doctors came out moments later for Mikki.

"Mikayla White, come with us," One of the doctors with dark black hair said.

"Mom, No you can't do this to me, I'm not crazy, Mom, No, No, NO!" She yelled as one of the other doctors injected her with something to knock her out and her mother could still see the tears in her daughter's eyes.

"Honey, you can not do this to her," Mikki's step father said as he started to go get Mikki.

"I can and I will, I have to," Her mother said and she walked out. Mikki's step father was still standing there watching the doctor with brown hair carry Mikki into a room and then they were gone and he walked out.

XXX – Back at the house five minutes later

"Where is Mikayla?" Mikki's aunt asked standing up.

"Long story but she won't be back for a while," Her mother said and walked into the kitchen.

"Jack, what did she do with Mikayla?" Her aunt asked Mikki's step father.

"She brought her to a mental hospital and left her there saying she was crazy. I tried to stop her but she said she had to and left. I feel so bad for Mikki," He said looking to the other wall trying not to make eye contact.

"She did what? You have to get her out of there," She said catching his eye.

"I can't only the mother or father can or spouse someone blood related or married, I am nether and nether are you, it has to be a mother, father child or sibling," He said looking away again.

"We have to do something, this is not like her to just give up her daughter," She said

"There is nothing I can do," he sad as he walked up the steps to Mikki's room and closed all the windows and doors and locked them.

XXX – Back at the ward

Mikki was just waking up and was strapped to a bed.

"Ah, Ah," She said as she tried to break free.

"Miss White, your awake, well I have to say that you might be here a while so get used to it," Another doctor said as walked over to her.

"I'm not crazy I just want to go home," She said starting to cry.

"I am afraid I can't do that," He said smiling as he walked out of the room and a nurse came in and unlocked the straps on Mikki's arms and legs and Mikki got up and walked over to the small window and sat down. She started to cry. This was not fair for her, she was telling the truth and her mother did not believe her and sent her there. It was the worst thing that could ever happen to her.

XXX – One Month later

Miki had been there a month and she could not take it there she was having dreams about Angel and being there was making her go crazy. One night she tried to kill herself but a doctor saw her and stopped her. She was not let out of the sight of doctors for almost a year.

XXX – One year later

Once the doctors trusted Mikki enough to let her be alone she just sat in the corner day after day crying and shaking. The ward was making her go crazy and she could not think anymore. She heard Angel's voice in her head every day and dreamed about him every night. His voice everyday was driving her far away from Sanity and she was not getting better there she was getting worse she was becoming crazy when she was not when she was sent in.

XXX – One year later

Two years had gone by and she went almost completely mad. She was becoming like Dru, but in a worse way. Unlike Dru she did not run to a convent and her family was not killed she was sent by her mother to a Psycho ward and it turned her crazy hearing Angel's voice and remembering that night. She had a few scars now from trying to kill herself. She had tried about five times already but none were successful. One night about two and a half years in she was sitting in the corner when doctors came in and it was time for her medicine she tried to refuse it but the finally gave it to her and she fell to the floor crying. The doctors walked out and she could not take it anymore. Her head was filled with Angel's voice. She sat back in the corner and decided to try one more time. She started banging her head on the wall and within minutes she lost consciousness. The next morning someone came to see her.

"I am here to see Mikayla White," The man said.

"Who are you and these people with you?" The receptionist asked

"I am Rupert Giles, This is Buffy Summers, her husband Spike, Willow Rosenberg, Xander and Anya Harris, and Michaela's friend Angel," He said

"You are her to see Mikayla, she should be getting up by now it is time for her medicine," a doctor said walking into the room.

"Medicine?" Angel asked

"Yes it is mandatory that out patients are given medicine to keep them a little sane," The doctor said.

"Sane Mikki is not crazy," Angel said getting angry and Xander held his one arm and Spike grabbed the other.

"She is worse then you thing, I was just on my way to give her, her medicine, follow me," He sad as he walked out the door on the other side of the room and the others followed.

The doctor knocked on the door to see if she was awake but when there was no answer he assumed she was sleeping and he opened the door and saw she was not in her bed.

"Mikayla?" he asked to see if she would answer but there was none. He walked around to the other side of the bed and saw her in the corner, her eyes were open but she was not breathing.

"Call the medical hospital," The doctor said as he opened a little cabinet and pressed a red button and within moments the ambulance was there.

"I am so sorry, she should be fine, she has done this before," The doctor said.

"You mean she has committed suicide before?" Giles asked

"Well it never worked before," he said with a wry smile.

"Mikki is she dead?" Angel asked as he walked out into the light. He had touched demons blood a while back and there for could come in the sun so could Spike and Buffy.

"Sir are you family?" a doctor from the ambulance asked Angel.

"No but I am a friend, we all are," Angel said looking to everyone else.

"I can say that there is a chance she will survive we have to get her into the hospital immediately and into surgery. She might not make it," The man said looking at Buffy who was now crying no one really remembered Mikki because of the wish but since Buffy and spike are vampires they remembered her and Buffy was so upset.

"Can one of us go with her?" Angel asked

"Of course but it suggest the closest one to her," He said

"Well, I don't know none of us were particularly close," Giles said.

"Which one of you is Angel?" The other doctor asked and Angel looked up.

"I am," he said

"You should go with her, I mean every night since she has been here she has said your name, I can quote exactly what she said I mean she said it everyday and then another every night," The doctor said

"Make it quick, we have to put her on life support until we get her to the hospital so her heart keeps beating so hurry," The ambulance man said to the doctor.

"She would say everyday and I quote, "Angel, Angel please help me, I need you, Get out of my head," Is what she would say everyday as she grabbed hold of her head for a while. Then at night in hr sleep she would cry for Angel and scream for his help. Then she would say that something was attacking her and she would wake up screaming. We had to soundproof her room because of it," He said smiling still.

"Then I'll go she needs me right now," He said as he stepped into the Ambulance as they drove off to the hospital. The others followed in their cars. No one even thought of calling her mother not even the hospitals. They arrived at the hospital moments later everyone waited in the waiting room while the operation was going on. She had done a lot of damage this time and no one was sure that she would make it. The operation took about four hours and it was a while till anyone could see her but no one left. She was still resting and it would be about an hour till one person could go in. They had to wait until she was stable enough to be around. An hour passed and Mikki finally woke up and they were able to see her. No one knew how she would be when they saw her so they hoped for the best.

XXX

Mikki was lying in the bed with her eyes closed but she was awake.

"Mikayla there are some people here to see you," The nurse said

"Alright," Mikki said in a very faint voice as she opened her eyes and looked to the door. Her head was bandaged and she was in a lot of pain. She did however loose something everyone hoped would or would not happen. She lost her memory. This was good for her because if she forgot about the vampires she would not be brought back to the Ward and she could go home. If she wanted to. Everyone walked into the room to see her. She just smiled faintly.

"Mikki are you alright?" Buffy asked

"Uh huh, who are you?" She asked looking at Buffy

"Buffy, we have not met yet but I know who you are and I wanted to pay my respects, we all did," Buffy said smiling

"Thanks," She said smiling and looking at Angel, She though he looked familiar but did not know who he was.

"Do I know you?" Mikki asked Angel in a faint voice.

"Yes you do, I'm Angel don't you remember me?" He asked

"No," She said looking to the others and then back to Angel.

"Miss White how are you feeling," the doctor said walking into the room.

"My head hurts," She said

"It will for a while, I just want to check something, can you remember anything from the past few years?" he asked her looking at her chart and then walking over to her side.

"No, not really," She said

"What can you remember?" he asked her

"Nothing," She said frowning.

"Well I figured that, I will check back later but for now try to get some rest," he said walking out of the room.

"Okay," She said faintly as he exited the room and then she looked at the others.

"Mikayla, we will be back later to check up on you and to well see if you are alright," Giles said as he and the others walked out Angel was the only one who stayed.

"Mikki get better," he said and then he walked out.

"Thanks," She said as she fell asleep.

XXX

Mikki had been in the hospital for two months and she had at least one visitor a day. Angel being one of them. She was getting much better but her mother still did not know of the incident. Until Buffy finally decided to call her and tell her what had happened to Mikki.

"Hello Mrs. White, This is Buffy Summers, I need to tell you something about your daughter," Buffy said when Mrs. White answered the phone.

"What about my daughter?" She asked

"Your daughter Mikayla, She has been hurt very badly," Buffy said.

"What happened to her?" Her mother asked

"Can you come to the hospital immediately?" Buffy asked

"Yes we are on our way," She said as she grabbed her husband and kids and left for the hospital. She did not care abut Mikki she just cared about how much it was going to cost for Mikki being in the hospital again.

XXX

She arrived a half hour later.

"Where is Mikayla," Mikki's step father said when he walked in and saw the librarian.

"She is right over there, with her friends," Giles said pointing to the door behind him.

"Mikayla?" Her mother asked as Mikki looked up, she had been talking to Buffy and Dawn and Angel was standing next to her with Spike.

"Who are you?" Mikki asked

"I am your mother, how dare you not know and how dare you end up in the hospital again," Her mother said

"Calm down honey," her step father said holding her arm.

"Calm down this is going to cost me a fortune," She said ignoring Mikki, She did not notice the bandage around Mikki's head and the I.V. in her arm.

"What happened?" Her step father asked her.

"I have no idea," Mikki said which was true she could not remember a thing and no one was about to tell her she tried to commit suicide.

"She hit her head really hard and caused brain damage and memory loss," Willow said but Mikki's mother looked a little confused.

"She hit head and hurt brain. Causing no remembering," Xander broke it down as if he was talking to a child.

"I know what she said," her mother snapped "When did this happen?" her mother asked

"Two months ago," Angel said smiling.

"Two months and no one called," She said

"No one wanted you to know until she was well enough to take your crap," Anya said

"What?!" Her mother said enraged.

"See she can handle it, and look no headaches," Dawn said smiling as Mikki just laughed. She was getting better but she still could not remember much. No one wanted her to know about her past so her one arm was bandaged all the way up to the elbow and her other scars bandaged up so she could not see them yet.

"Mikayla, what did you do? Did you try to," She started to say commit suicide again but Spike stopped her buy putting his hand over her mouth.

"What was that for?" She asked getting louder but Spike and Angel dragged her out of the room to talk to her and her husband in the hall.

"I knew Buffy should not have called her," Angel said to Spike.

"Your telling me," He said smiling. Angel and spike were getting along better now and Xander finally liked Angel. Xander walked out a moment later.

"Are you out of you mind, you can not tell her that yet, how do you think she would take it?" Xander said to Mikki's mother.

"Well she deserver to know that ungrateful little," But she stopped when both Angel and Spike got angry and hit her Angel punched her face and Spike punched her stomach.

"Why did you do that?" She asked

"Don't you ever call her that, you are the reason she became this way in the first place," Angel said

"And after she gets out she said that she wanted to live with us, and we Bloody well hope none of us have to see you again after today," Spike said to her.

"I agree," Xander said

"As do I," Angel said smiling.

"She is my daughter and she can not do anything without my permission," She said getting closer to Spike and Angel. They were taller then her and looked a lot angrier.

"No you can't she is under the care of the Mental institution and when you took her to them they became her legal guardians and will be until she turns eighteen since she is still a child legally. If she is released from them she can do what ever she decides to," Giles said.

"Still using so many words I see," Xander laughed.

"Xander, Go," He said and Xander walked away back into the room.

"That can't be true," Her mother said.

"It is and the only reason Buffy called you was to tell you about your daughter and we thought that you would care. I bet if you knew that you did not have to pay for this you would have never come," Angel said looking back to Mikki then to her mother.

"What do you mean?" her mother asked

"The ward is paying for her," Spike said

"You should go, I don't think she really wants to see you," Angel said smiling.

"You can't tell me what to do," She said pushing Angel and Spike out of the doorway and walking over to Mikki. Miki did not even turn her head. She knew who it was.

"Get out," She said as she continued talking to Dawn. Buffy and Willow had walked out to Angel, Spike and Giles. Anya and Xander were talking and when Mikki said that Anya and Xander stopped talking and them and Dawn could not help but laugh. Mikki turned her head to look at her mother and saw her face and started laughing as well when Mikki's step father walked in a pulled her mother out of the room. They had left the kids in the waiting room with Mikki's cousins when they walked right out the door and their family followed. Everyone else walked back into Mikki's room and smiled at her. She at least remembered that she hated her mother and that was a start.

XXX

Mikki was released from both of the hospitals and went to live with Spike, Buffy, Dawn, Angel, Anya, Xander, Giles and Willow. She lived there for about a week and was regaining most of her memory when something started happening. They were sitting getting ready to go on the hunt when a light flashed just like before and time spun forward back to the way thing were. The wish was terminated and everything was back to normal.

XXX

Hope you enjoyed. Please review. Thanks. :D


	16. Chapter 16 : Back to Reality

**Title – The Next Generation**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing**

**Chapter 16 – Back to reality**

XXX

They were all back at the house and everything was back to normal, well almost. Everyone still remembered everything and Miki had all of the scars still but it was not the outside scars that bothered her it was the scars that she would carry forever inside of her. Such as her broken heart and her not so normal mind. She was almost back to normal though she just was different and would always be. She had her mother top thank for that.

XXX

Mikki would not come out of her room much for almost a month. She had stayed in an extra room in the basement but not with Angel and he kids were with Anya and Xander while Mikki was still recovering from what had happened. She finally decided to come out. Buffy and faith were taking care of everything while she secluded herself from everyone and now they were able to talk to her, if she let them.

"Mikki you came out," Dawn said smiling but Mikki ignored her and walked right to the fridge pulled out a bottle of water and started to walk back to the room when her mother stopped her.

"Mikayla you are going to have to talk to us at some point," Her mother said

"Well when I want to I will and right now I don't want to there is only one person I would want to talk to but I can't because that person is dead and the other person I would concider talking to probably won't," She said walking to the door.

"Mikki you have to talk to us," Buffy said

"I don't have to and I do not want to," she said

"Mikki, honey please ell me what's wrong besides the little thing that happened," Angel said

"That is what's wrong, Instine," She snapped and walked out of the room. She closed the door to her room and started to cry. She was so upset and angry and wanted to talk but was afraid they would not understand and the only people who would were either dead or there but Mikki was to upset to ask. Then the door opened and everyone came in.

"Get out," She said not looking at anyone.

"Mikki," Buffy said

"I said get out all of you except," She said and everyone stopped. "Spike," She said and Angel was hurt that she did not want to talk to him. Everyone walked out except Spike and Angel.

"Mikki, honey, why Spike?" Angel asked her grabbing her hand and kissing it then kissing her forehead.

"He knew Dru longer and I need someone who understands the most and that would be him, I love you," She said softenting it up.

"I love you too, I will see you in a few minutes," He said, kissing her on the lips and then walking out closing the door behind him.

"now tell me what it is that is bothering you," Spike said in a brotherly tone.

"Spike am I going to be like Dru?" She asked in a scared voice she sounded just like a child when she asked it.

"No, you are stronger then her, you can take care of yourself," He said smiling

"Thanks," She said smiling as he kissed her on the forehead and started to walk out.

"Spike," She said right as he opened the door.

"Yeah," He said turning around.

"Can you tell Angel that I want him here," She said as he smiled and walked out. Angel came in a second later and closed the door behind him and they both went to bed, well sort of.

XXX

To Be Continued…

Hope you enjoyed. Please review. Thanks. :D


	17. Chapter 17 : Back to Normal

Title – The Next Generation

Title – The Next Generation

Disclaimer – I own nothing

Chapter 37 – Back to normal

XXX

"Morning Mikki," Buffy said when Mikki walking into the living room.

"Morning Buff," She said sitting down next to Buffy.

"Mikayla so glad you're awake," Giles said smiling and sitting down across from her.

"What's up Giles?" She asked

"I have been doing some research," He started but then was cut off.

"There's a shock," Xander said laughing as he and Anya walked into the room. Everyone in the room laughed.

"As I was saying, I did some research and found that there is a prophesy that on the third day of the thirtieth year a very evil and old vampire will rise and destroy the world unless he is stopped he will succeed," He said as he looked to everyone whose faces went blank.

"Well when is that?" Mikki asked

"Next week, Friday to be precise," Giles said

"What does it mean thirtieth year?" Buffy asked

"Well he rose thirty years ago and will rise again, every thirty years it just so happens that it is the last time he will rise," Giles said

"Okay so then I dust him and have a party," Mikki said laughing.

"This is no laughing matter," Giles said

"Sorry, so we train and prepare, Xander, Anya can you take Conner, Darla and Rupert somewhere safe until it is over?" Mikki asked

"Sure, we will take care of them, they are little angels," Anya said

"Yeah they are, so you take care of them and we will call you when it all blows over, Thanks," Mikki said as Xander and Anya walked out of the room to get the kids ready.

So lets get started, I will go get Angel and Spike and tell them what is going on, Mik you and Giles start training and we will be there soon," Buffy said as she walked out and Mikki and Giles walked into the weapons room to start training.

XXX

"Let's stop for a few minutes," Giles said as he tried to ice his hands, it had been a while since Mikki was up to full strength so it really hurt.

"Sorry Giles," Mikki said handing him an ice pack.

"Not bad Mikki," Someone said from behind her.

"Thanks, Angel," She said turning around and running to hug him.

"You are doing great, getting a lot stronger," Angel said kissing her forehead and then her lips.

"Thanks, Oh remember tomorrow," She said kissing his cheek and then taking a step back to see if he really remembered.

"Of course, it is our anniversary," Angel said smiling as she kissed him.

"Yep so I was thinking less fighting and more fun, so we can have a little night out, maybe the movies and dinner," She said smiling and kissing him.

"Sure, that sounds great," Angel said as he gave her another kiss and she walked back over to Giles to continue training.

"You're going to party at a time like this?" Giles said

"Well Giles it is a time for celebration and besides its Halloween," Mikki said smiling

"Fine, but you are still training," He said resting his hands on an ice pack.

"Alright," She said as Angel walked out of the room and Giles and Mikki continued to train.

XXX

To Be Continued…

Hope you enjoyed. Please review. Thanks. :D


	18. Chapter 18 : What's Comming?

Title The Next Generation

Title - The Next Generation

Disclaimer – I own nothing

Chapter 18 – What's coming?

XXX

"Alright Mikki, today's the day, Are you ready?" Giles asked

"As ready as I will ever be," She said grabbing a few weapons from the cabinet.

"Good, now remember that this is the oldest vampire in the world. He was the first vampire ever. Be careful," Giles said as Mikki walked out the door not saying a word to anyone.

XXX

"So this is the slayer," The vampire said when Mikki arrived.

"Yep, now lets get this over with I have things to do and sleep to catch up on," Mikki said and the Vamp just smiled.

"Oh you will be sleeping for a long time after this," He said as he charged towards her and she jumped aside and before he could stop he landed against the wall with a broken piece of ply wood through his heart.

"Oops," he said and he turned to dust.

"Wow that was so boring," She said as she just walked out.

"Not after this it won't be," A voice said from the shadows as she left the room. Mikki never heard it so thought all was done but had no Idea what was coming.

"You have no idea what is coming and when it does you will die for good," it said and stepped out of the shadows. It looked just like Mikki.

"You really think that you can, I mean we can kill her?" Someone else said walking into the room.

"I don't just think I know," She said and then just smiled

"When we are finished she won't know what hit her," The man said and then they both laughed as they watched Mikki walk out of the graveyard towards the city.

XXX

"Mikki it was that easy?" Buffy asked

"Yep I did not even touch him he dusted himself by accident," Mikki said as Buffy, Dawn and Willow all started laughing.

"Mikki, that was to easy, I have a feeling that something worse is coming, we have to be ready," Giles said

"I know, I know," Mikki said in an annoyed voice.

"Giles you really know how to spoil a moment," Someone said walking into the room.

"Xander your back," Mikki said hugging him. He was like her brother and she was always happy to see him.

"Yep we're back," Anya said walking in behind him.

XXX

To Be Continued…

Hope you enjoyed. Please review. Thanks. :D


	19. Chapter 19 : Nici Mort Nici Alfiente

Title – The Next Generation

Title – The Next Generation

Disclaimer – I one nothing

Chapter 19 – Nici More, Nici Alfiente

XXX

Authors note – The title means not dead nor not of the living in Latin.

XXX

Mikki walked upstairs the next morning for training while the others slept. Giles was waiting for her in the training room.

"Good morning, are you ready?" He asked

"Yep," She said as they started trainng hours passed until the others woke up and Mikki was still training with Giles.

XXX

"So what are we going to face here Giles?" Buffy asked

"Well I don't know," He said

"Giles just said he dosen't know, I must be dreaming," Dawn said smiling and laughing

"Very funny, but we have no leads on what might be coming," Giles said

"I can talk to some old friends, see what's going on in the demon world," Anya said

"You do that, Buffy can you get a hold of Clem see if he knows anything and Angel can you try to get in touch with Whilsler?" Giles asked

"Sure we can do that," They both said as they walked off.

"The rest of us train," Giles said as everyone walked out back to start training and getting ready for what they were about to face.

XXX

"I am your humble servent, nothing will stop us," A man said looking towards a girl that looked just like Mikki, the same person who watched Mikki kill demons and slay vampires.

"I know we will win, now that we have a new ally nothing can stop us," She said as someone walked out of the shadows and the man stood up and stared at the woman standing infront of him.

"No we can not lose," he said

"No we can't," The woman said smiling

"Rally some of your boys and lets start stepping up and make ourselves known," The girl said.

"Yes, You will prevale, no one will be able to stop us," He said as all three of them laughed an evil laugh.

XXX

"Nothing, No one knows anything," Anya said

"Same here," Buffy said as Angel nodded in agreement.

"Well we have to work on out best guess until we find out," Giles said

"Yep, well lets get," Mikki started to say but was cut off when Willow and Wesley walked into the room.

"We have a problem," Wesley said they both looked out of breath like they were running.

"What is it?" Giles asked

"Well, some really angry preacher was going around killing everyone in sight if that helps," Willow said

"Caleb?" Buffy asked remembering the evil Preacher that worked for The First and Nearly killed her and all of the potentials and gorged out Xander's eye.

"Not possible," Giles said

"Actually it is," Willow said

"What do you mean Will?" Xander asked

"Well, it looked exactly like him and kinda sounded like him so I am guessing it was him," Willow said with a nervous laugh.

"Well I guess we have to kill him again," Buffy said

"Yep," Angel said moving over towards Mikki.

"Well then lets get started, If Caleb is back for revenge then that means that The First is not far behind. We have to move quickly," Giles said as they all nodded and walked out into sepreat rooms to gather supplies.

XXX

"They know we're here," Caleb said smiling.

"Yes they do and now all we have to do is make sure that they don't get in our way," The First said smiling as it had taken it's favorite form, Buffy.

"So when do we start?" They woman asked

"Well we should test out the slayer and see what we can do to make it easier for us to get her out of the way," The First said smiling as it turned to Caleb again and then disappeared.

"Well it sure knows how to make an exit," The woman said

"Your telling me, lets get started, I will get my boys together and we can start the attack.

"Good," She said smiling

XXX

"So this is the slayer," The First said when Mikki walked into the training room later that day.

"You, You're," Mikki stumbled to find the words.

"The First, I know who you are, The Slayer, big title for someone well like you," It said mockingly

"Like me?" She said getting very annoyed.

"Pretty, smart and dead," it said turning into Angel.

"I'm not dead yet," She said and The First just laughed and disappeared and Mikki ran out of the room to tell Giles about what just happened.

XXX

"I think that we should steep up our game, get them scared," Caleb said smiling as the woman laughed and The First smiled. It had taken the form of Buffy again.

"What about our plan?" The woman asked

"Give it time, I want to see how well she fights and then we can work on the plan. It will all work out accordingly, We just have to be patient," The First said smiling.

"Fine," The woman said as she leaned against the wall waiting to be told what to do and Caleb sat onan old bok awaiting his orders.

"Now, Caleb I want you to go out and get her to fight you see how she does, and I want you to go and get what you need," The First said as the two walked out.

XXX

To Be Continued…


	20. Chapter 20 : The Plan

Title – The Next Generation

Title – The Next Generation

Disclaimer – I own nothing

Chapter 20 – The Plan

XXX

"Mikki are you alright?" Buffy asked when Mikki walked into the house the next night clutching her arm.

"Yeah just a little scratch, so what do we know about Caleb besides what we already knew from the past," Mikki said

"Huh?" Spike said as everyone looked confused

"You know what I mean, Giles," Mikki said looking over to Giles and he nodded.

XXX

"Well now that was what I call fun," Caleb said smiling and drinking.

"She looks pretty strong," The woman said

"Soon she won't be, her watcher is leaving and when he returns we strike," The First said smiling.

XXX

"Mikki, I won't be long, two weeks tops," Giles said as he gave her a hug goodbye and grabbed his things.

"We will see you soon, Good luck," Mikki said as Giles walked out to his cab and they were gone.

XXX – Two weeks later

"Giles is back," Mikki said as she and Buffy ran outside to greet the Watcher. He was with about five girls that looked no older then 15.

"Mikki, Buffy it is so good to see you again, there will be more girls here tomorrow, This is Cleo, Anna, Harper, Marion, and Asuna," Giles said introducing the five girls.

"Nice to meet you, now come on in," Mikki said as the girls walked in and they followed.

"So these are the new potentials?" Spike asked

"Yep, more will be here tomorrow," Mikki said smiling as she walked over to Angel and sat down.

"So when do we start training?" one of the girls asked

"Soon Harper, tonight if you want, Mikki?" Giles asked

"Tonight is good, they can come patrolling with me, I got the graveyard tonight," Mikki said smiling. She loved patrolling the graveyard. Something about it made her feel safe and for some reason at peace.

"Good," Giles said as Mikki grabbed a few things and took the girls out right away.

XXX

"Good night," Mikki said as she and Angel walked down to their room and went to sleep.

XXX

"She is strong," Caleb said smiling in satisfaction as he never met a person that could match his strength, except when Buffy killed him.

"Yes she is, now we are ready for the plan, Lets begin," The First said taking the form of Buffy again.

"Ready," Caleb said to the woman as they began.

"Undo all that has been done, change it to what it should have become, I implore you, do not ignore this request, change her into what would be our best," The woman said as there was a flash of red light and then a serge of energy as everything changed.

XXX

"Good morning Giles," Mikki said walking into the kitchen.

"I didn't know you would be here this early," Giles said smiling a Mikki walked over and sat on the couch.

"Morning Buffy, Morning Angel," Mikki said as the two walked in and sat near the table.

"When are Willow and Kennedy getting back?" Mikki asked

"Soon they had to stop in L.A. to pick up Wesley and they will be here no later then tonight," Giles said smiling

"Good, well aren't you leaving to get the potentials today?" Mikki asked

"Actually I am, When is Xander going to be here?" Giles asked

"He left early to stop by Anya's grave and he would be here soon," she said moving over to a chair near Buffy when Dawn walked in.

"Hey Dawn," Buffy said

Hey, I am so tired," She said sitting next to Angel.

"Well then why don't you sleep in today?" Angel asked

"School," She said

"Today's Saturday," Giles said smiling

"It is? Aw man, good night," Dawn said as she walked out of the room and back to bed.

"Good morning Buff, Hey Angel. Morning Cranky. Morning Honey," Xander said walking into the room as Giles shot him and angry look as he walked over to Mikki and kissed her forehead.

"Morning Xander," She said as he sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Well I have to go, will you be alright while I'm gone?" Giles asked

"Yes, we will be fine, now go have fun with all of those teenage girls and their boy craziness and such," Buffy said smiling as Mikki let out a little laugh and then Giles walked out to the car and then he was gone.

"So Buff, where is Will, I thought she was supposed to be here last night," Xander asked

"She went to L.A. to pickup Wesley. She will be here tonight along with Wes and Kennedy," Buffy said

"Good, What about Gunn?" Xander asked

"He is taking the next flight from Auckland, he should be here no later then tomorrow," Angel said as he got up to get some blood to drink.

"Well since Giles is gone, it is Saturday and we have nothing to do, lets rest," Mikki said smiling

"Movies?" Xander asked

"Yep," Mikki said smiling. As they all walked into the living room.

XXX – Two weeks later

"Well we have to do something, Caleb is getting stronger and we have hardly any help that will prove a win," Mikki said as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well we will figure something out," Buffy said as they all sat and tried to figure something out.

XXX

That night the girls walked to their room and Mikki and Xander headed to the guest room for the night.

"MIKKI!" One of the girls yelled and Mikki and Buffy both ran to see what was wrong. Everyone was up and out of their rooms to see what had happened also.

"What is…Oh my God," Mikki said as she turned to look into Cleo and Anna's room. Cleo was dangling from her neck on the ceiling.

"Get me a knife," Mikki said as Harper ran for a knife and the other girls stood in horror. Harper came back a moment later and Mikki cut Cleo down and her and Buffy went to get a shovel so Mikki could bury the body.

"Oh hi," Someone said from around the corner while the girls were watching Mikki carry the body away and then she stopped.

"Cleo?" Anna asked

"It's not Cleo," Buffy said

"Go away, your not welcome here," Miki said and the girl just smiled.

"I know just wanted to tell you that there is no way you will win now, I control you and you will loose. Cao," She said and then she was gone. Mikki walked away carrying the body and the girls pondered at what was just said. When Mikki made it outside she looked at the body and then into the night sky and said to herself. "The war has begun,"

XXX

THE END.

Hope you enjoyed this part of the story. It will be continued in Part 3. Please review, it is much appreciated. Thanks. :D


End file.
